Assassin's creed meme
by Blue-Sparkels
Summary: A ac meme-.-


I know this meme from deviantart and I wanted to do it for ever but I can't draw on the computer. Stole this from TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba

1. **Who are you and where do your loyalties lie? Templar of Assassin?**

*pull hood in my face* "What does it look like?" The girl smiles a slightly mad smile. "And I hate those mad templars, nearly everything that went wrong in the Middle ages came from church!"

2. **Who's your favorite character and why? Draw them shirtless XD **

Ezio smiled and looked around the room. The furniture and colors were strange and he hadn't a clue how he got there but the Italian was used to weird situations.

"uh-" Leonardo stared at the sketches and pictures which lay in every corner of the room.

"E-ezio… don't you think we should get out of here? It's cold and I feel uncomfortable like that."

The artist folded his arms over his bare chest. Unlike the Assassin, who also was shirtless, Leonardo didn't like to show too much skin. Especially with others around. Ezio laughed causing his friend to blush.

"Why? I like that."

For one moment Leonardo felt like hugging him but he stopped as he remembered the third person in the room.

"It's not polite to be naked in front of a young girl!"

The Italians turned to the girl with the messy hair. Her blue eyes were locked at the man before her she didn't look away not even to look at the sketch she was doing.

"I guess she doesn't mind…"

3. **Got any fan characters? Introduce them. (No own characters? Draw an Assassin's Creed Dance Party! Go nuts lol)**

"Is… that normal?"

"I never saw something like that…. And I've knew him for ages…."

"What an interesting way to express yourself in a dance."

"Why did you give him your iPod you moron?"

"Who should I have know that my grandpa would do THIS, Shaun!"

"Why do you have heavy metal on that thing anyway?"

The man stared at the disturbing sight in front of them, their conversation was more a shouting since the music was loud enough to wake the dead. They were possibly the only humans who would ever see a head banging Altair dancing in front of a beat box.

4. **What would happen if your character/s met Altair or/and Ezio? (No characters? Draw yourself instead.)**

Altair went through the streets of Jerusalem slower than usual due to the extra weight.

"…."

This was getting awkward.

"Let go!"

Like the times before the girl just kept clinging to his waist.

"Never!"

This would be a long day….

….

Ezio munched the pizza happily. Val has cocked a lot of "Italian" things even though the Assassin had never even heard of them. His favorite were the "tomatoes". He noticed the look the girl gave him.

"Say… How long have you known Leo?"

"Leonardo? Quite a wile. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…have you ever had the feeling that he… might be a Templar?"

The Italian laughed.

"This is absurd! I trust Leonardo, he would never betray us!"

The girl put a book on the table.

"well then you should take a look on this."

Now feeling a little insecure about his earlier statement ezio took the book and stared at the cover. "The da Vinci Code" it said.

5. **Le gasp! You've been sucked into a wormhole and blasted into 1191 A.D. What are you doing?**

Malik tried to concentrate at his work but the stare made him nervous. Early this day Altair had come with a young stalker girl and had asked him to keep an eye on her. She had introduced herself as "Val-from-Germany-or-Holy-Roman-Empire-or-whatever-I'm-the-stalker-type-of-fangirl". And now this girl spend the day staring at him. The one-armed turned around and forced a smile.

"Do you want to ask something?"

"WHEN IS ALTAIR AND YOURS WEDDING!"

" O.o "

6. **Oh noes! You have been captured by Templars! How do you plan to escape from Abstergo?**

I jump out of the window after distracting them with rated X fanfictions!

7.** Obligatory shipping question! Do you have a favorite ship?**

Leonardo and Ezio *nosebleed* but also Altair and Ezio, Altair and malik and Altair and ezio with Desmond.

8. **Draw**(Write)** the crackiest pairing you can think of**

Bartolomeo and Bianca.

9. **ROFL! You know what else is fun? Crossovers! Do a crossover…of DOOM!**

Hetalia x Assassin's Creed

The three men sat on the bench and stared at the group of people in front of them.

"Have I told you how nice it is that someone annoyed the invading Europeans at the crusades?"

Altair nodded not looking at the masked man on his right. Sadiq continued to rant about the invasions and about the fact how he wanted Italy. But the unsuspicious and cute child was a kid after all and EVERY kid is annoying. Especially Heracles. The Assassin didn't really care for the troubles of his nation he was focused on his descendant. The Italian was busy hugging a young girl (it just has to be a girl!) in a green dress and apron. They both looked like such idiots right now, it was a real shame! Two pale boys stood apart from them. The blond with the abnormally large hat looked as if he was about to rip the girl from Ezio's arms and the albino in the knight's armor laughed. Altair's fingers twitched as he stared at the Templar-look-alike child. To distract himself from his instincts he turned to the man on his left who also smiled at the group.

"Say… don't you sometimes think that your descendant is kind of… dense?"

"Dense? Well maybe… But my little Italy is soooooooo cuuuute!"

Altair sighed. Ancient Rome was too dense himself.

Ezio hugged the little child in the green dress. His nation was so damn cute. He turned to look at Leonardo and noticed the blond person sneaking behind the artist.

"Oh look it's big brother France!"

Ezio put the child on the floor.

"Wait a second please."

He ran off to save his friend from the perverted nation.

10. **All done. Now tag someone else.**

I tag YOU!


End file.
